


Stuck Like Glue-cose

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, High School, Lab Partners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre doesn't know what to expect when he goes to his chemistry class for the first time besides a good grade and a chance to improve his measuring skills. He certainly didn't plan on meeting anyone hot enough to denature his proteins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Like Glue-cose

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Trick or Treat project. I'm not completely satisfied but I had to submit it.

Ever since Combeferre started preschool, his grades were extremely important to him. He had to have a perfect score on the geometry final in 8th grade, had to have a spotless attendance record, had to memorize the history books, he even had to be the best napper at Daycare. And so far, he had kept up his grades and made his parents and himself very proud. He hardly even worried about falling below a 95% until chemistry.

Call it fate, call it destiny, but Combeferre was sure it was a case of rotten luck. On the first day of school Combeferre was late for science, his first class. It really wasn't his fault, Courfeyrac had kept him up all night with that weird drink he mixed for him at their traditional last night of summer party at the Musain. When he finally did fall asleep, his alarm didn't feel the need to wake him with ample time to shower, get dressed, and get all spick and span for the first day. The light streamed through the blinds, flooded his room, and seeped through his sleeping mask nearly twenty minutes later than his alarm would have woken him. He sluggishly rolled over as he plucked the mask from it's edge to peek at the clock.

When he first glanced at the clock, he thought nothing of it. Only a split second later did it hit him. He leaped out of his bed, struggling to untangle himself from the sheets (and successfully busting his glasses in the process). He zoomed into the bathroom and flew through his morning routine. On his way out, he snagged a pop tart, kissed his mother's cheek and was on his way.

The teacher had the class well underway when Combeferre finally ran through the door, huffing and puffing. 

"And that's basically how this first lab is-" the teacher stopped mid sentence. "Oh, hello there."

"Sorry I'm late." Combeferre panted, feeling foolish for already giving himself a bad reputation on the first day. Never had he ever been late. Except for when he was at the office accepting some sort of award. His eyes darted around the room, searching in vain for a familiar face. Feuilly had said they had first period together, however Combeferre didn't see him already dozing off in his usual spot in the back. He must have read his schedule wrong. 

"That's quite alright." She quirked a reddish brow at him and gestured to an open chair in the back. "Have a seat." 

The class was set up with black tables, two chairs tucked beneath and then a few lab stations in the back for experiments. The chair Combeferre was assigned was shoved in the corner next to a slender boy with a blond braid on his shoulder and light freckles spanning from cheek to cheek. As innocent as his beautiful, feminine features may have suggested he was, the boy looked like he was stoned, his outfit consisted of tattered jeans and an oversized sweater, and his posture was deplorable. Combeferre was hoping the seating arrangement wasn't permanent. 

"Hi, I'm Combeferre." He said in a hushed tone. The boy sitting next to him was noticeably smaller and seemed content not ever making small talk as he just looked at him curiously. The interest blooming in his bright blue eyes was enchanting as he dug through his back pack to grab a notebook.

"Combeferre, you'll be working with Jehan, right there next to you as he is the only one left without a partner. Please direct any further questions to him. You may begin." Most of the class scattered, finding a place at the counters in the back, but Combeferre stayed put with his partner who was still scribbling into his notebook.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Combeferre asked as he pushed the bulky glasses he had to settle for after destroying his usual ones up his nose. His lab partner, who he was just informed was named Jehan, simply slid the purple handout across the table for Combeferre to read through. Maybe Jehan was physically unable to speak, or he was possibly shy, or maybe he was just incredibly rude. Whatever it was, Combeferre would have preferred he had a partner who had basic communication skills. 

Resigned, Combeferre scanned the handout. The rest of the class bumbled around, working on their experiment and it made him feel very out of place. 

"My sincerest apologizes." Jehan suddenly broke the silence, slamming his notebook shut. "I simply had to write something down about your lovely smile before I lost it. Funny how brilliance slips away so quickly. Now, shall we get to work?" That, coupled with Jehan's warm glow lifted Combeferre's spirits. For a second there, he was worried he might fail Chemistry thanks to his lab partner being an absolute mess. Thankfully, Jehan's smile changed his mind: his lab partner was the most magnificent human on the planet. Needless to say, Combeferre no longer thought this day had anything to do with rotten luck.

 

\---

 

For the next few days, Combeferre skipped off to chemistry as soon as the bell rang. His friends thought it was just because of his love for science at first, but then Courfeyrac started riddling it out. No one was that excited for first period unless they had a crush in the class. 

"I swear," Courfeyrac said to Enjolras at lunch one day. "Combeferre is off in chemistry falling in love!" He gushed while Enjolras rolled his eyes and chewed on his salad. They sat alone at their usual table since Combeferre was in the library chipping away at his lab with his partner. It was usually just the three to sit at their table; they weren't wildly popular at such a conservative school.

"Whatever. Combeferre would've told us." Enjolras thought out loud. He was right, Combeferre hated secrets, and Courfeyrac was always prying into Combeferre's uninteresting love life, so if it had suddenly became gripping, he wouldn't try to keep it a secret from Courfeyrac.

"True." Courfeyrac shrugged defeatedly before his eyes lit up again. "Unless he's gay or something!" Courfeyrac got a few sideways glances from the students passing by, clutching their lunch trays. Of course, he didn't mind. He was one of the few openly queer kids and was used to negative attention. 

"Courfeyrac, you're bisexual." Enjolras stated simply. "Combeferre shouldn't be worried about coming out to us." 

"You were." Courfeyrac crossed his arms and propped his feet on the table. 

"That was-"

"I seemed to recall a particularly perfect blond boy falling in love with a certain artist and dating in secret for a month before I finally busted you." Courfeyrac was still pretty bitter about Enjolras hiding his relationship with Grantaire for so long. Thankfully, he found out in the most glorious way by literally opening the closet and finding them making out. 

Enjolras opened his mouth to argue, but he knew Courfeyrac was right. It was very possible that Combeferre had a secret boyfriend in his science class. Honestly, the fact that Combeferre was keeping this a secret should've hurt him as much as it had.

 

\---

 

Jehan was late, and for the first time since they had become lab partners, Combeferre was glad. It wasn't that Combeferre didn't enjoy Jehan. He was one of the most interesting people he had had the pleasure of meeting. What was really going on was Combeferre wanted to invite Jehan to get together after school and he needed time to work out the kinks in what he was going to say. Not only would that give the pair their much needed extra time to work on their project, but it would be the perfect time to ask Jehan to Homecoming.

"How undyingly remorseful am I, Combeferre darling. I was running a bit late this morning." It was after third period, during lunch: the time they had agreed to meet in the library. Combeferre had already made himself quite comfortable in a leather arm chair with a comically large book perched on the leg he crossed over his other thigh. He closed the dusty book, pushed his bulky glasses up the bridge of his nose, and looked up at Jehan. Jehan was wearing his trademark floral skinny jeans with a hand made sweater that drooped down to his knobby little knees. But it wasn't his striking outfit that caught Combeferre's eye, it was the shining purple smudge circling his eye.

"Who did-" Combeferre cautiously climbed out if his chair to inspect, but Jehan waved him away with lips pursed.

"The matter does not concern you, and I think I rather deserve this one. These ones-" Jehan slide his fluffy sleeve up his arm, revealing a horrific mix of self harm scars and greenish bruises. "Not so much." A smile, so far from sad, crept in his face. That was more freighting than the marks. 

Combeferre wanted to help, but he knew they had way too much work left for their latest project. Their teacher had given them full creative freedom to design any experiment they could complete before the due date on Monday. She assigned it last Monday, it was Wednesday and they hadn't decided on an experiment. It wasn't like they were  
arguing about a few ideas, they just were having too much fun spending time together playing chess together as Jehan recited poetry for either to be bothered to think up a project. 

"Shall we pick up our game where we left off?" Jehan sat down, criss-cross-applesauce on the seat beside the chess table. "I believe I had you in check?" Jehan said, flirting effortlessly, something Combeferre could never hope to do. Even though his feelings for Jehan were undeniable

"We should really get to work." Combeferre slide the chess pieces Jehan was featuring out of place. "We don't have anything down." With a sigh, Jehan agreed and climbed back to the floor and looked at his sock-and-sandal clad feet with an admiring smile. Combeferre continued to sit rigidly on his armchair, debating whether or not he should join Jehan on the floor. 

"As wonderful as science is, my dear friend-" Jehan climbed onto his knees and scooted in between Combeferre's legs. "I'd much rather spend my time on other things."

"Like?" Combeferre cleared his throat and adjusted his posture. This could be the perfect opportunity to ask Jehan to the dance.

"You, perhaps." Jehan's words went straight to Combeferre's cheeks, filling them with a vibrant color. As much as Combeferre liked Jehan, he couldn't let their chemistry get in the way of their chemistry grade. After all, Combeferre always had to be at the top of his class. 99% would never be good enough, as it could have been better. 

"Jehan, we have less than a week left and we don't have a single idea. We really-"

"How about we the effects of different lip gloss on how long it takes you to kiss me." Jehan winked, only adding to Combeferre's flusteredness. As gentle as Combeferre be whilst still being assertive, he pushed Jehan away. 

"That's hardly appropriate." 

"Well, if you really cared about what's appropriate, you wouldn't be leading me on like this. It's awfully rude, my dear." For whatever reason, Jehan's flirting didn't help Combeferre's crush any. He couldn't be sure if Jehan was being serious or if he was playing around or if he was just flat out stoned. In fact, this sexual behavior reminded Combeferre greatly of Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was a flirt, but Jehan was something more. He was a romantic as well. 

"Could we please get on task?" Combeferre grumbled. All the sudden, Jehan's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. On instinct, Jehan rummaged through his satchel for his journal. Inspiration flickered in his eyes as he scratched his authentic quail across the page. Combeferre thought Jehan looked the most beautiful like that. All serenely frantic to jot down his flowery thoughts before they slipped through his fingers. He wished he could be more like that, less structured and grounded and more free. Jehan gave him a taste of that freedom and how Combeferre craved more. 

"Sorry, love." Jehan beamed up at Combeferre. "You've got a glorious way of inspiring me." 

Combeferre was definitely not blushing, nor was he fighting the urge to kiss Jehan. He was totally fine. "That's- that's fine. However, we are running out of time. I think we'll have to meet up after school." 

The content look on Jehan's face vanished. "Like at your house?" 

"Well, have you had chicken pox?" Combeferre half-smiled. His little sister contracted chicken pox just recently and his mother refused to let anyone in their house who wasn't immune. 

"In another life, I'm sure, but not in this one." Combeferre always shook off Jehan's mentions of past lives. 

"Then it looks like we'll have to meet at yours." Feeling accomplished for planning to meet at Jehan's, Combeferre stood up and gathered his things, anticipating the bell.

"No. It looks like we won't be meeting at all." Jehan rebutted defensively as he joined Combeferre on his feet. Though much shorter than Combeferre, Jehan was miles more intimidating. So much so that Combeferre felt the need to back away. 

"Jehan, we're not going to finish this during lunches alone, we need-" Before Combeferre could sway Jehan, the bell rang. Everyone in the library flooded out the doors, and Jehan followed suit without listening to what Combeferre was about to say before the bell cut him off.  
"Just call me. We can finish up over the phone. " he insisted. Combeferre was about to remind him that they wouldn't "finish up" they would just be scratching the surface. But, sensing that Jehan was genuinely ticked off about Combeferre inviting himself over, he let it be and sulked off to fourth period.

 

\---

 

On his way home on Thursday, Combeferre made a mental list of all the reasons Jehan could possibly have for not allowing Combeferre over. His parents could be devil worshippers or the walls of his house could be stuffed with bodies. Neither seemed to be good enough reasons for him to not want to have Combeferre over.

Combeferre took a detour to Walmart for supplies. On his way out, he dialed Jehan's number. That day, in the library, they had come up with an experiment, and wrote out everything besides their data and conclusion. All they had to do was type it up and complete the experiment. 

The voice that picked up the phone was muffled by the noises of passing cars and laughing children. It worried Combeferre that Jehan might be driving, but he knew the poet was far too smart to answer a call while he drove. "Greetings, Combeferre." 

"Uh hey. Is this a bad time?" 

"Well, or economy is failing, we live in a rape culture, and our globe is being plagued by Ebola, so I'd say so." Jehan's voice was dizzingly beautiful even when he said such depressing things.

"But you can talk, right?" Combeferre clarified.

"Yes, in three different languages. Now, what does this phone call concern?" 

"I was thinking we should work on our project tonight." Combeferre suggested. "I bought some supplies on my way home, so I could just quick come over and-" 

"I already told you, Combeferre." Jehan sounded annoyed. "You are not coming to my house, understood?" Not only was Jehan getting a little pissy due to Combeferre's insistence on coming over, Combeferre was exasperated with Jehan's aversion to letting him. They needed to work on this, and Jehan's petty issue with people coming over was getting in the way. 

"Well, if you're willing to risk it, you should probably come over here." Combeferre sighed, knowing he'd have to lie that Jehan was immune to ease his mother's nerves. "Give me your address, I'm already out so I can just pick you up." He offered as he unlocked the back door to set his bags on the back seat. 

"I can drive there myself." Jehan snapped while Combeferre climbed into his car.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be polite." Combeferre grumbled. "You don't have to take everything as an attack."

That did it.

"Y'know what? Stop it. I'm sick of you trying to pry into my personal life. Just because we're lab partners doesn't mean you can put me under the microscope." At that, Jehan hung up, leaving Combeferre speechless. He didn't feel like he was prying, so now he was just confused. One thing that the confusion didn't fog up, was his desire to make this up to Jehan. 

 

\---

 

"What's up with the basket, Romeo?" Courfeyrac asked when Combeferre approached him and Enjolras in the computer lab before school. It had been a while since Combeferre had joined his friends in their usual meeting place in the mornings. He had been devoting most of his time to Jehan, so hanging around his two best friends before classes was a welcomed change. 

"It's for my lab partner." Combeferre shrugged and set it down. "So, what's up?" He sat down next to Courfeyrac and Enjolras, who was typing away on the computer. 

Courfeyrac did not look pleased. "Five fucking days of not talking to us and all you have to say is 'what's up?' You can't be serious." 

Was everyone mad at Combeferre or was it just his favorite people?

"I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Sorry that your little boyfriend got pissed at you and now you have to slum with us!" Courfeyrac sprung out of his chair, an action that was calmly returned by Combeferre cautiously joining him in standing. 

"It's not like that, Courf." Combeferre tried to convince him over the sound of Enjolras typing ferociously. "And what about Enjolras? I come back after five days and he doesn't even talk to me."

"Maybe cuz he's busy rage emailing! Yeah, it's rage email Friday, and don't pretend you didn't forget. Come on, Enjolras let's go rage email some where else." 

The other nerds in the computer lab stared in awe as Enjolras saved his current email, stood up and picked up on the draft where he left off on his way out the door with Courfeyrac. Part of him wanted to run after them, and part of him wanted to curl up in a ball and sob, but he decided just to go to class and hope they would forgive him soon enough.

 

\---

 

All through biology, Jehan refused to talk to Combeferre. Combeferre waited for him in the library during lunch, but he didn't show. Whenever they passed each other in the hall, Jehan looked away. It hurt that Combeferre had seemingly ruined whatever chances he had with Jehan, but it hurt even more that he had caused Jehan such pain. It was his duty to patch things over, so after their after 6th period, he waited at Jehan's locker. 

"What're you doing here?" Jehan narrowed his eyes at Combeferre. He took that. Combeferre was honestly just thankful that Jehan looked up from his notebook that he had been angrily writing in. 

"I came to apologize." Combeferre explained as Jehan thrashed open his locker and shoved his books inside. "I didn't mean to pry into your personal life, I'm so sorry."

"You think you can just apologize and I'll falling all over you again?" Jehan put his hands on his hips sassily.

"No. I know you like grand gestures, so if you'll follow me-" Combeferre took Jehan's hand, one that seemed to sit perfectly in his own. "I have one waiting for you outside." 

Jehan didn't seem to hesitate at the mention of a grand gesture. Combeferre led him through the busy hallways, not even worrying about the sideways glances he got. People were going to stare, he might as well make it worth their time. Through the masses, Combeferre pulled Jehan to the door that led out to the courtyard. When he pulled the door open, Jehan saw, laid out in the middle on the groomed grass, a picnic with a single candle on the blanket and rose pedals sprinkling the scene. 

"Did you do this all for me?" Jehan stopped Combeferre before they reached the picnic. 

"Of course I did." Combeferre smiled. "I felt awful about making you so upset, so I decided I'd set up a neutral place for us to work on our project."  
Jehan didn't look fully satisfied with that. "Well, thank you." He sluggishly moved over to the picnic.

"Wait." Combeferre was confused. Why was Jehan apologizing? Wasn't he a little to blame for being so hostile? If Jehan wasn't so defensive about Combeferre coming over, he wouldn't have pushed it so hard in the first place. "Aren't you sorry?"

"What do you mean?" Jehan stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. 

"You were the one who wouldn't let me come over!" Combeferre explained, not thinking about the repercussions. "This isn't all my fault." Then he realized what he had done, and it wasn't,t because Jehan blew up. He actually got very quiet and approached him, not running, but walking with undeniable purpose. 

"You want to know why I wouldn't let you over?" Jehan said calmly, but through gritted teeth. Hesitantly, Combeferre nodded. "I'll show you." Jehan clamped down on his arm and pulled him along back into the school and through the halls. Though Jehan wasn't screaming, he was red in the face, and ready for the fight. 

Jehan stomped off to the parking lot, his silence worrying Combeferre to no end. They came across a rusty little car parked in front of a dying tree with newspaper in the branches. A heart with a two letter equation 'C+J' was carved into the bark of the tree. It definitely caught Combeferre's attention. 

"In." Jehan spat as he wrenched the creaking door open. Cautiously, Combeferre scooted inside while Jehan came around the other side. 

Instead of buckling up like Combeferre, Jehan just looked straight forward. He didn't thrust his keys into the ignition, or adjust his shattered rear-view mirror. He just sat there. Combeferre opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped. The back seat was loaded with blankets and clothes. Empty cups reigned supreme on the dash. All his worldly possessions were in his car. Or should he say, his home.

"This is your-"

"Welcome over." Jehan hung his head. "Can I give you the grand tour?" With shimmering eyes, Jehan looked back up at him. "All done." He whispered. 

That's when Combeferre felt like a jerk. 

"Jehan, I had-" that didn't sound right. "I'm so-ugh, come here!" Combeferre wrapped Jehan in the most passionate hug he ever gave coupled with a kiss on his cheek. "I mean, that bruise?"

"My dad." Jehan admitted. "I came out to him. It didn't end well." 

Combeferre was stunned. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Jehan sniffled into Combeferre's shoulder. "Even if I'm living in this shitty car, I always feel at home with you."

With a sad smile, Combeferre looked deep into Jehan's watery eyes. "Come on." He propped open the door. "You're coming home with me tonight." 

"Oh no-"

"I insist. And we both no what happens when I insist." 

"Well, if you're going to take me home, the least I can do is take you to Homecoming." 

Combeferre was almost certain his heart skipped a beat, but the shock didn't inhibit him from answering. "I'd- I'd really l-like that." 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! And please read my big bang, Transcendant!


End file.
